Jake Sisko
(daughter) | Other Relatives = Joseph Sisko (paternal grandfather), Sarah Sisko (paternal grandmother), Judith Sisko (aunt), Kasidy Yates (stepmother) | Occupation = writer | altimage = highest Score2.jpg }} Jacob "Jake" Isaac Sisko was a Human male in the 24th century. He was the son of Starfleet officer Benjamin Sisko and his wife Jennifer Sisko. Jake spent his teen years with his father on Deep Space 9 where he developed an interest in writing, eventually becoming a novelist. He married Azeni Korena in 2376 and lived with her on Bajor into the 25th century. Biography Early life Jake was born on June 12 2355, in the Starfleet Potrero Hill Medical Center facility in San Francisco. His father was an ensign at the time, and affectionately called him "Jake-O", as he grew up. ( |Rapture|Homefront}}, |Deny Thy Father}}, |Revelation and Dust}}) Jake's mother was killed in 2366 at the Battle of Wolf 359. He lived with his father on Mars while the elder Sisko was assigned to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. In 2369, they relocated to the Bajoran space station Deep Space 9, when his father, then a Commander, was given command of that post. ( ) Deep Space 9 Soon after his arrival on Deep Space 9, during a trip to Bajor, his father and Major Kira Nerys were trapped in an underground cave-in, and believed dead. During the rescue operation, Dr. Julian Bashir gave Jake a PADD on which to write his thoughts. This would prove to be the beginning of his love of writing. ( }}) Jake's best friend on the station was the Ferengi Nog. In 2370 the pair decided to borrow a Horta egg from a clutch being cared for on the station. Unfortunately in doing so the two deactivated a stasis field around the eggs which had been preventing them from hatching. As a result twenty baby Horta hatched and began to devour the station. After the Horta had been stopped, Jake volunteered to work on repairs to Quark's where the first Horta, from the egg they had taken, had hatched. ( ) Later that year Jake, Nog, his father and Quark traveled to the Gamma Quadrant for scientific survey/camping trip. Unfortunately the trip was interrupted by the Jem'Hadar. While they were elsewhere Quark and Jake's father were taken prisoner. Jake and Nog returned to camp to find their guardians gone. After trying to find them with tricorders they beamed back to their runabout but had no less success, there struggling to control the vessel. A small task force eventually showed up to rescue the group. Following this incident Jake decided to learn to fly a small craft should he need to do so again in the future. ( ; ) When Starfleet was forced to abandon DS9 in the early days of the Dominion War, Jake stayed aboard to report on the war for the Federation News Service. During this time, he became close friends with the daughter of Gul Skrain Dukat, Tora Ziyal. ( ; ) Prophecy of the Avatar After the end of the war, and the disappearance of his father, Jake spent some time excavating the ancient ruins of the city B'hala on Bajor. There, he encountered Prylar Istani Reyla, who gave Jake an ancient prophecy which seemed to indicate that, if he were to enter the Bajoran wormhole, he would be reunited with his father. Later, Jake bought a small craft, the , from Quark and set off for the wormhole, using debris from the , which had recently been destroyed, to hide his entrance into the wormhole. ( ) Before long, he was stranded in the Gamma Quadrant, and was eventually taken aboard the cargo ship Even Odds. He befriended that ship's crew and and partook in their adventures; until encountering the lost Bajoran Kai, Opaka Sulan. Realizing she was the subject of the prophecy rather than his father, Jake decided to return to DS9, accompanied by Opaka, and a Trelian woman named Wex. ( ) Soon after his return, Jake, his grandfather Joseph Sisko, his stepmother Kasidy Yates and Opaka were kidnapped by Bajoran Vedeks under the control of alien parasites out to control Bajor. Jake's father returned from his sojourn with the Prophets in time to rescue them all, and to attend the birth of Jake's half-sister, Rebecca Jae Sisko. ( }}) Later life Shortly afterwards, Jake went on a walkabout across Bajor, and met a woman named Azeni Korena. After a short courtship and engagement, the two were married, and made their home on Bajor. The culmination of his prose, Anslem, was finally published. Influenced by his encounter with the non-corporeal Onaya as a younger man, he drafted the semi-autbiographical work of fiction. It became a best seller throughout his later years. ( , ) In 2381, Jake and Korena returned to Earth after Joseph Sisko was taken ill. After his grandfather died, Jake carried his cremated ashes in an urn to the Katrina Memorial Cemetery. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) In 2382, Jake and Korena visited Earth, where Jake visited Wellington in New Zealand and thought about applying for the Pennington School again. ( |Plagues of Night|Raise the Dawn}}) By 2388, a year after the destruction of Romulus, the relationship between the United Federation of Planets and Klingon Empire had deteriorated again. Jake Sisko managed to sneak onto Qo'noS in his position as a reporter for an interview with his friend and father's former colleague, Worf, Son of Mogh. Worf relented and gave the younger Sisko some information but insisted on assigning a guard to Jake while on the Klingon homeworld. Worf made Jake promise not to return to Klingon space without receiving his permission. The next year, 2389, saw Jake travel to Cardassia Prime for an interview regarding current events with Elim Garak. Despite Garak's evasiveness with regard to Sisko's questions, the reporter managed to get answers. The next year (in 2390), Sisko visited the for an interview with Captain Data. ( }}; ) In the early 25th century, Jake was back on Earth while Korena stayed on Bajor. Nog approached Jake with recently declassified files from the early days of the Federation, and investigated the conspiracy involving Charles Tucker III and the founding of the Federation. Jake and Korena had a daughter, named Jennifer for Jake's mother. ( ) Other realities Parallel universe In a parallel universe, Jake died aboard the during the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, an event which destroyed his father's Starfleet career, his parents' marriage and almost Benjamin's will to live. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh was victorious in the Eugenics Wars and Humans underwent genetic engineering en masse, Jacob Sisko was serving aboard the warship Defiance, which was under the command of Princeps Julian Bashir, in 2376. He was the son of Benjamin Sisko, the Lord-Commander of the Earthfleet and the commander of Station D9 in orbit of Bajor. He and his father were direct descendants of Khan's followers Liam MacPherson and Paul Austin. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Commander Sisko regretted that he would not be able to see Jake one last time before his death. His father was killed in 2373 when Captain Worf flew the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] into the Klinzhai system's sun with the intention of destroying the Dominion fleet that had devastated Qo'noS. ( |A Gutted World}}) Appendices Appearances |Deny Thy Father}} 2366 * 2369 * (first appearance) * }} * * }} * }} * * * * * * }} * * * * 2370 * * * }} * * * * * }} * * * }} * * * * * * * }} * * 2371 * * * }} * * * * * * * * * 2372 * * * * * * }} * * * * * * 2373 * * * * * * }} * * }} * 2374 * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * 2375 * * * * * * * * * 2376 * * * }} * * 2381 * |Rough Beasts of Empire}} 2382 * |Raise the Dawn}} 2386 * 2400s * 2442 * }} Connections External link * category:2355 births category:humans category:authors category:deep Space 9 residents category:even Odds personnel category:reporters category:time travellers category:terok Nor residents Category:Humans (24th century) Category:2350s births Category:Poets